


[Podfic] Louve

by quinndolynn, templemarker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinndolynn/pseuds/quinndolynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feminine form of <i>loup</i>. Erica, blood, and cognates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Louve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Louve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483475) by [quinndolynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinndolynn/pseuds/quinndolynn). 



> Composed for the 2015 [Halfamoon Challenge](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/): Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, organized by podklb and bessyboo. quinndolynn's story is magic; I encourage you to read along with the [original text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/483475).

This podfic is available as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V. Links the full anthology are available in the [Half A Moon community.](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)

Louve is also [catalogued at the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/templemarkerreader); find links to a mp3 or audiobook (m4b) there, along with my full [archived catalogue. ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/templemarkerreader)

You may also stream it from [my SoundCloud account](https://soundcloud.com/templemarker/teen-wolf-louve): 


End file.
